The Spirit of Christmas
by arashi no tenshi
Summary: AU. It’s Christmas and the spirit of love and giving is in the air. What will happen when this spirit of love affects our favourite Inuyashagumi? Oneshot.


Title: The Spirit of Christmas

Author: arashi no tenshi

Rating: M

Summary: AU. It's Christmas and the spirit of love and giving is in the air. What will happen when this spirit of love affects our favourite Inuyasha-gumi? One-shot.

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. Happy now?

Warning: Some citrus content.

Story:

Snow swirled in the air, coating the ground and shrubbery in a light coat of powder. The starts glittered in the night sky, setting a stark contrast against the white foreground. Sango sighed- she had never liked Christmas. Mistletoes and exchange of presents were just not the thing for her. She was never the type who would be excited over kissing someone, getting a present for someone and even worse dolling up to attend a party. As each Christmas arrived, it only brought back sad memories for her. Someone she thought she loved broke her heart. Also, in all those parties, she was always the odd one out, the only single person in the huge crowd of couples. Yet she still came, because of him…

It had been three years since they first met. It was again a Christmas party. They did not know each other at all. Kagome and Kikyou, both his ex-s invited her and Miroku, who she liked then, had invited him. Two lonely singles invited to a party to reduce the guilt by these people who broke their hearts. Kikyou broke up with him over Naraku while Kagome broke up because of Kouga while Miroku and her had never started but her feelings for him were extinguished when he went around kissing and flirting with other ladies under and not under the mistletoe. They were both so similar yet so different. They both had lost their families young and only had a brother left, but while she adored Kohaku, he treated Sesshoumaru indifferently. They both had broken hearts, but while she chose to busy herself with other matters in life, he continued wallowing in the depths of mistrust and callousness towards the world.

Inuyasha stepped into the room, sulking as usual. Another year has passed and Christmas has again arrived. More unhappy memories of both his ex-s making out with someone else except for him in his very won party. Another stupid Christmas party where he would be the odd one out, stoning in the midst of all other happy couples where they would be smooching right in front of him. Argh! He often asked himself, why he still turned up year after year when invited by his ex-s, to feel out of place? It is because of her, no matter what the conditions were, she would still turn up, his trusted confidante and friend in a party filled with strangers. He had always been wary of strangers and shy to others due to a bad childhood experience, but to her, he was a entirely different person. She was different and this year, he was determined to make his Christmas different from the previous years, he would make her his. All his careful planning not go down the drain this time.

Catching sight of Sango, Inuyasha walked towards her. She was lovely, with her gorgeous hair was down, dressed in that sleek black halter dress with a slit up to mid-thigh, revealing a toned leg with each step she took and a hint of her cleavage. And there she was, his lovely hime, standing against the window with a background of snow and stars, looking exactly like a painting. To add on to his joy of seeing Sango, the dress she was wearing was picked out by him especially for last year's Christmas present. Inuyasha smiled, feeling his pocket for this year's Christmas present.

"Hey Sango." A characteristic smirk was plastered on Inuyasha's face as usual. "Glad you liked the gown I gave you."

"What? No Merry Christmas?" Sango pouted even as she caught sight of the necklace she had given Inuyasha around his neck.

"Glad to see you two so merry but the party's starting so perhaps you could move?" Sesshoumaru smirked. "Besides, little brother here would love to have a dance with you."

Ignoring the rising blush on both Sango and Inuyasha's faces, he proceeded to pull Ayame into his arms for the song.

"Come along then, if you really want to dance. The song's starting." Sango mumbled shyly.

Lacing his hands with hers, Inuyasha nodded as he pulled Sango against him and began to move in sync with the song, All I want for Christmas.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true...

All I want for Christmas

Is you...

"You know Sango, after all these years of waiting, I'm finally going to tell you a secret." Inuyasha whispered sensually into Sango's ear as he pulled her waist closer to him. "I had been lying each time I said no when you asked me if I loved anyone. I have been loving this person ever since I first saw her."

Sango gulped. Being in close proximity with Inuyasha had always made her feel comforted but they had never been this close. All that separated them was just two layers of clothes, Sango could not help thinking as she flushed even more when he whispered so huskily into her ear.

"Sango, before I tell you this secret, could you do me a favour?" Inuyasha continued in the same sexy voice, rubbing his cheek against Sango's, as he smirked into her hair, pleased with the small spike of arousal Sango had when he ground his hips against hers.

"Yes…" Sango whispered uncertainly. She was indeed enjoying the attention lavished on her by an exceptionally handsome hanyou but it was just so unlike Inuyasha to act this way. What's wrong with him today?

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you...

You baby

"Sango…" He whispered. "I want my Christmas present… I want a kiss… From you…" Brushing his lips against her cheek lightly.

Sango gasped. It was just her dream come true yet she felt playful and wanted to tease him. "A kiss? But what do I get in return?" She hid her smile into his neck, leaning against him fully.

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You...

"Sango… I have no other wish this Christmas. Will you grant me this kiss?" Inuyasha persisted. He was definitely not going to let Sango win in this game of tolerance.

"Mmm… So what about it? I want a Christmas present too…" Sango pouted irresistibly, it was just like him to be this stubborn.

Inuyasha caved in the moment he saw those luscious lips pout, it was just begging to be kissed, releasing one hand from Sango's waist, he tilted her face up and kissed her gently. Sango gasped at the sudden intrusion and Inuyasha slipped his tongue in, moving around gently, evoking feelings in Sango that she moaned. Taking that as a sign of acceptance, Inuyasha increased the passion in the kiss as Sango's tongue began to move with his, passion sizzling in the air even after they broke apart for air.

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -

won't you please bring my baby to me...

"You cheated." Sango complained, still flushed from the kiss. She did enjoy it, but never was she going to admit it to this egoistic hanyou. "What do I get in return for such sexual harassment?"

Inuyasha smirked as he retorted, "You certainly looked as though you enjoyed it though. Anyway, I thought that kiss was enough to explain my feelings for you." His voice dropping at the last part.

"Inuyasha, you actually mean to say… you like me…" Sango whispered, feeling embarrassed, as she hid her face away from him.

"No, I more than like you, I love you. You brought me out of mistrust from the hurt inflicted by Kikyou and Kagome, you are why I attend this party year after year." Inuyasha said quietly as he forced Sango to look at him in the eye.

One look at these amber-coloured eyes and Sango melted, "I love you too…"

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want him for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You...

Kissing Sango once again, Inuyasha smiled against her lips, "My Christmas will never be the same again with you around."

All I want for Christmas is you baby...

All I want for Christmas is you baby...

As soon as the song ended, Inuyasha led Sango away from the crowd smirking, "Now for your Christmas present…"

Within certain moments, Sango found herself facing Inuyasha in his bedroom, eyes glinting dangerously yet sexily under the gentle lighting. It was all these eyes fault that she got into such a mess and also fell in love with him.

Kissing her passionately now that they are no longer in view of everyone else, Inuyasha pulled Sango towards him, rubbing his hips against hers suggestively, as Sango clenched the front of his shirt. The way her arousal was spiking was making him lose his grip as he proceeded to rub her firm bottom. When he pulled away, she still gripped him close with her eyes closed in pleasure. Pulling the zipper of her dress down, he explored the goddess hidden under them while she touched his abs and ears softly, making him purr unconsciously. Trailing her toned body with his fingers and mouth now that they were both bare, Inuyasha was causing Sango to lose her willpower.

"Inu…yasha… Take me…" Sango moaned, as he began to rub and kiss certain sensitive areas of her, her honour was all cast away, she had to have him or she would die.

"Mmm…" Inuyasha replied as he bit her neck as he entered her, marking her as his eternal mate.

Sango held back her tears as the pain of having her hymen broken washed over her. As Sango tried flexing her walls once the pain subsided, she was filled with a wonderful feeling all over that made her continue while he entered her repeatedly. Gradually, the pair of lovers began to move faster and harder, absorbed in the ancient dance of all time, as moans and groans emitted from them.

Moments later, thoroughly spent. Sango and Inuyasha lay under the covers contently, listening to the sounds of their breathing. Rummaging through his pockets, Inuyasha finally found his present.

Flashing a diamond ring at Sango, he smirked triumphantly, "This ring's your Christmas present, Sango."

"What? You mean… what happened just now was not my present?" Sango gasped, feeling completely cheated.

"My my, I didn't know Sango thought so much…" Inuyasha continued teasingly. "Though I wouldn't mind another round…"

A/N: Done! The end! I feel so ashamed of myself! I actually wrote my first lemon! Argh! That's so wrong! Anyway, please do read and review. Thank you. Reviews help me improve on my writing which equates to more stories written. Yay!

Skit:

Sango: Wasn't that story sweet? You were so adorable!

Inuyasha: Keh. Anyway, that lemon was awful. I could have done a better job than that.

Sango: Gosh! Miroku's rubbing off you!

Inuyasha: Come on, I know you enjoyed that too!

Sango: Why don't you go write one yourself then?

Inuyasha: Hey Sango, do you want another go then with me in the lemon you asked me to write?

Sango: Hentai!

Inuyasha: Hey! You should be nicer to the person who had your first! Remember that mate!

Sango: Argh! Why am I stuck with a hentai hanyou for a mate for the rest of my life?

Inuyasha: (Drags Sango somewhere else to write his fic.)


End file.
